


Waiting For You

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cockles, M/M, RPF, Sex on a Car, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen can finally meet the great 'Misha Collins,' the actor who was chosen to play Castiel- the angel gay for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

Lonely boy, sitting by the window, holding the cup of coffee. He was younger than Jensen expected. His hair was dark brown and ruffled, his shirt collar tucked into his sweater- he looked like he was born in a _barn_. Jensen- wearing a similar attire but far neater- closed the coffee shop door behind him. Misha's face was tanned and his mouth pursed was shut- and as he stared at the menu, stroking his stubble, Jensen felt overwhelmed by his nerves. Was Misha pretentious? Was he too good for the show? His hand went back to the handle of the door, turned it, and pulled.

As he walked back to his car, Jensen felt like an idiot. Why? Why did he do that? Did that just happen?

He pulled into his _garage_ \- still regretting what he had just done. Apart from the guilt, he felt nothing. Misha Collins seemed like the kind who had never _heard_ the name 'Ackles' before then. His pocket began to vibrate as soon as the door into his house clicked shut. Immediately, he took it out of his pocket and answered.

 

'Hello?'

'Jensen, uh, it's Misha, I was just wondering if you were still coming. It's been a while now.' He ended the sentence with a chuckle.

'Oh, yeah could we change it to another time?'

'Another time?'

'Yeah, there's a bar next the cafe we were supposed to meet at. I'll be there at 8:00, tonight, yeah?'

'Sure. I'll see you then.' There was a tone of confusion as he spoke. Jensen couldn't blame him.

'Uh, bye.'

He quickly ended the phone call and collapsed onto his sofa.

 

'Uh, scotch and soda.'

He tapped the wooden surface of the bar that he sat at. One of the stool's legs was different from the others, causing him to wobble when leaning back. The bartender stood behind the tap, filling up a glass and the speakers in each corner were emitting the faint sound of rock music. The bar itself was quite dark, and to fully recognise one's face you would have to be an inch away. His legs were covered by a pair of black jeans and his back and arms covered with a navy blue jacket. Underneath was an old AC DC t-shirt. On the tips of his dirty blonde hair was white where the light was hitting.

'Thanks.'

He picked up the tumbler and sipped the drink.

'Jensen?'

He turned around and smiled.

'Misha. Hi.'

They shook hands and soon-to-be-Castiel sat down on the stool next to him.

'So- how are you?' Jensen asked, fumbling the glass around in his hand.

'I'm good. How are you?'

Jensen nodded.

'I'm okay. Did you want something to drink?'

'I'm fine thank you.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm positive.'

'Okay, well, what did you want to discuss?'

Misha laughed.

'I just wanted to say it- it's great to be working with you. I think you're an amazing actor.'

Jensen looked down at his glass and smiled.

'Also I can't wait to be on the set with you. I actually,' Misha had an embarrassed smile, 'I actually watched the entity of Dark Angel, and the episodes of... well, I watched your whole body of work.'

The large green eyes met Misha's.

'Really?'

Misha nodded.

'Seriously? You did that?' He laughed. 'Why?'

Misha laughed back.

'Take me seriously, I'm sort of a fan of you now.'

'Nice.' Jensen nodded. 'But, I'm sort of a fan of you too. I was a little nervous about meeting you. I didn't think you'd be so down to earth.'

'What do you mean? Did you think I'd be pretentious?'

'I don't know.' He smiled. 'I... I wasn't sure what to expect.'

'Well, I'm here for a reason.'

They laughed, they drank, they _mingled._ It wasn't what Jensen thought would happen, but here he was, with his new co-star, talking about his life. One of the things about Misha that stood out were his gorgeous blue eyes. It then brought to attention the sexy stubble on his jawline and his perfect eyebrows. And after realising these things about the actor he felt very embarrassed. He wasn't worried about blushing though, because he had felt his cheeks flush red the moment he heard Misha say his name. When it was time to part, Jensen felt sadness about having to say goodbye. He knew that the opportunity probably wouldn't come again for a long time. There was only one thing he _could_ do.

'Wait, wait wait. I'll walk you home.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'Didn't you drive here?'

'Well, _I_ can't drive home, _can_ I?' Jensen stepped off his stool and took out his wallet to pay the bartender.

 

The bar door shut and he felt the cold breeze blowing down the street. There were very few people around apart from the two. The streets were clear of even the nightcrawlers. Misha stood at the curb, hands in pockets. He had no jacket, which was a stupid, so he was practically _freezing_.

'Hey, do you want my jacket?'

Misha turned around and smiled.

'Oh hi. Uh, I'm okay.'

'Ha. You're _not_.' Jensen began to walk up the street.

'I am.'

'My car is just up here. I have a jacket in there, okay? You want that?'

Misha jutted his jaw out.

'Whatever.'

They continued to walk as Misha rubbed his arms.

'Oh and by the way, if I don't have anything in there to make you warm, you're gonna shut up about being cold okay?'

Misha laughed as Jensen unlocked his car.

' _Her name is Riooo and she dances on the saaand.'_

With Misha's singing in the background, Jensen searched for the jacket to give to his annoying companion.

'So?'

'Yeah! One second!'

He pulled out a dark brown button up jacket, closed the car door then locked it.

'Okay, here you go.'

Jensen held it up for him. The left arm went through a sleeve, and the right arm went through the other. Misha continued to stare up at Jensen- a smile on his face.

'Don't be a fucking idiot.'

He began to do up each button as 'Castiel' watched him.

'Stop!'

'I- I'm not doing anything!'

As soon as he did the last button Jensen pushed Misha away and began to walk up the street.

 

'So have you been in any relationships since then?'

'Well, after her, not any _serious_ ones. I've been with guys and girls though.'

Misha nodded.

'I've been with a fair amount of guys. Mostly guys.'

'Oh, I didn't know you're gay.'

'Eh.'

Jensen looked up at the dark sky.

'Hey, look.'

Misha looked up. There was a full moon.

'Oh, cool.'

The two stood on the pavement, a block away from Misha's house.

'Haven't seen one for a while.' Jensen uttered. When he looked back down, angel boy was staring directly at him.

'Do you think I'm sexy?' Misha said seductively. Jensen laughed and pushed him away.

They walked onto the moon lit road that lead down to the end of the street.

'Are you cold?' Jensen asked. Despite the fact Misha felt quite warm in the jacket he had borrowed, he denied it.

'I'm still feeling sort of cold.' He looked down at the hard tar and smiled.

Jensen put one strong arm around Misha and pulled him towards himself.

'Is this okay?' Jensen's dimples were showing.

'This is fine.' It was obvious Misha was suppressing a huge grin. 'Do you always do this with people you meet?' He then asked.

'Do what?'

'Go out for drinks, let them borrow your winter ware, walk them home, make them feel special.'

'Oh, yeah all the time.' Dean scruffed up Misha's hair and smiled.

'Do you always get close with them?'

Jensen chuckled. Although it was too dark to see, he was definitely blushing.

'Close personally?'

'No, _physically_.'

Jensen pulled him in closer towards his side then spoke into his ear. 

'Are you warm?' 

'Yesss.' He nuzzled Jensen's shoulder with his nose. 

'So which one is your house?'

'This one up here.'

They moved to the side walk as Misha took Jensen's arm away from him.

'Oh, okay then.'

Misha laughed. Behind the fence he stood at was a lawn of short, green grass that covered the front yard of his house. Along the fences were a few rose bushes, under the window looking into the living room was a bed of flowers and a wide pathway extended from the garage in the far right of the yard out to the road.

'Did you want to come in for a drink?'

'Oh, of course.' They went through the gate and began to walk to the porch outside the front door.

'So, do you just walk everywhere?'

Misha turned to him. 'No, I have a car. I just prefer to walk.'

'Can I see it?'

He raised his eyebrows as Jensen asked.

'Uh, sure, okay. It's in the garage.'

 

As they walked to the garage, Misha took out a set of keys and clicked the button of the piece of plastic attached to the chain. The door lifted up to a reveal a silver Prius that was still fairly new. They entered slowly, then Misha felt up the wall until he found the light switch to turn on the bulb hanging from the ceiling. The walls of the garage were covered by tools, paint brushes, paint cans, glass ware and brown cardboard boxes.

'How long have you been living here?'

'About five years.' Misha strutted over to his car and sat down on the edge of the hood.

'I like your house.'

'Jensen, this is only the garage.' 

Jensen laughed. 'Hey, close your eyes.'

'What?'

'Close them.'

Misha shut his eyes and smiled in anticipation of what Jensen was going to do. After hearing footsteps, the light escaped from his eyes. He opened them to see nothing but black.

'Jensen?'

There was no response.

'Jensen?'

Just as his body raised, Misha was pushed back down on the car and someone had taken his breath with soft, plump lips. Jensen planted his two hands down on the car outside of Misha, as if pushing down on the hood. Their abdomens against each other, Misha lifted up his legs and wrapped them around the legs of the man kissing him. His eyes had now adapted to the dark. Jensen was all over him. A slick tongue searched Misha's mouth, then a quiet moan escaped from Misha as Jensen slowly bit his lower lip and pulled it away.

'Should we be doing this?' Between each word he panted whilst he tried to catch his breath.

'I want you Misha... I want you so bad...'

Misha pulled Jensen down by the neck and kissed him passionately whilst thrusting his hips forward. His hands went down the groove of Jensen's back then slid under his shirt. Their kiss ended and Jensen quickly tugged the shirt over his head. The angel boy quickly took his jacket and t shirt off then looked down at his jeans. He unzipped them and Jensen tugged them off along with his underwear. Once Jensen's pants were off, he went back onto Misha. Their hard cocks rubbed along each other. Their hair, already sweaty, touched skin. The sound of their kissing, their wet tongues moving in their mouths, their moans and their stubbles scratching.

'Where's your lube?' Misha heard him whisper.

'There's some in the car.' He reached into his pocket and took out the set keys, then pressed the button to unlock the car. It made a 'click' sound and Jensen slid off Misha. He quickly opened the door, looked in each compartment, then found a small bottle of lubricant. He shut the car door, opened the bottle and squeezed out an adequate amount. Misha lay on the hood of his car taking deep breaths. His hand slowly crept down to his hard cock and he began to move his fingers up and down. Jensen slathered his cock in the lube then flipped Misha over and spread out his legs.

Misha continued to masturbate as he awaited for Jensen to go inside of him. With one hand on the shoulder and the other holding him around the waist, Jensen slid inside Misha's tight asshole. His jaw dropped and he moaned loudly.

'Fuck..' Misha uttered. 'Move.. move in me.'

Jensen's fingers went deeper into the soft skin that his hands gripped. He thrust forward. Another moan was let out. His hand moved up Misha's neck to his thick, dark hair and he stroked down from his ears to the tanned skin of his stomach. Jensen's nose touched Misha's neck and he moved his body out. He moved in again with force, then out again. He pushed in with even more force.

'Auh!' Misha continued to move his hand up and down his cock faster and faster. 'Harder! Please.. please don't stop..'

Jensen put one leg onto the car and arched his neck back as he went with larger and quicker movements. Misha's chin was down on the hood now, his hand still moving. Finally, his hips moved in and white lines of cum went all over the registration plate. He slammed his hand down on Jensen's and began to move with him. Just as he was about to come Jensen held Misha tight. He let out a loud moan as he felt the force go through his body, then let go of Misha when the wet white substance ran down his legs.

Misha's body collapsed. Jensen felt exhausted. The energy had been drained from his body, but it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had. He pulled out and stepped backwards with difficulty. Whilst he staggered to find his way to the wall, Misha stood up and picked up the clothes from the floor.

'Let's go to bed.' He managed to say.

 

Misha lead Jensen into the house. However, being in a trance, he took no notice of what the house looked like.

The bedroom was spacious with a queen bed under the window looking out at the back garden. The two walked over the cream coloured carpet then fell onto the bed. Slowly they pushed themselves under the sheet.

'Are you okay?' Misha asked.

'Mmhmm..' He heard from Jensen. They stared at each other until their eyes closed and they faded into sleep.

 

'Ughhh.' Misha yawned and opened his eyes, hoping to see the beauty of Jensen's sleepy face. He frowned and his mouth opened slightly. Jensen was gone. And he hadn't even left to go to the bathroom or to make breakfast. The right side of Misha's bed was covered up with the sheets and the wrinkles had been patted out. The pile of clothes Misha had dumped at the door of the bedroom was only of his own, and not Jensen's.

Before having sex with him, he had a weird feeling that Jensen wouldn't stay the whole night. But after getting fucked on that car by him, he thought maybe he'd bother to be there to see Misha wake up. He felt disappointed, but mostly stupid for thinking the night would be taken seriously.

'Maybe he'll come in here any minute.' Misha hoped. But after straining his ears to hear the sound of footsteps and lying in bed for twenty minutes, he realised that Jensen was gone for good. The only thing left of him was his phone number and jacket. Moments later after getting out of bed though Misha noticed that the jacket he borrowed had been taken as well. With a sigh, he went to the bathroom, looked in the mirror and picked up his can of shaving cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If the fic does well I'll probably post another chapter, not sure for now though.


End file.
